Sinceridade ou Provocação
by Lary Reeden
Summary: Isabella Swan tem um namorado que a ama, uma vida agitada e badalada que qualquer adolescente invejaria. Um belo dia, sua melhor amiga a coloca num jogo, com o intuito de conquistar o vizinho bonitão. O que Isabella nunca imaginaria, porém, era que um simples jogo de Verdade ou Desafio poderia levá-la à loucura.
1. Verdade ou Desafio

**Disclaimer**: Está fanfic pertence a _Lary Reeden _e os personagens são de _Stephenie Meyer_. _Kessy Rods_ é a beta.

* * *

**Capítulo1 - Verdade ou Desafio?**

_**O problema dos novos começos é que eles precisam de algo para terminar. Alguns finais levam um tempo para se revelarem. Mas quando isso acontece, eles são mais fáceis de ignorar. Alguns começos iniciam tão silenciosamente, que você nem nota quando acontecem. Mas muitos finais vêm quando você menos espera. E o que eles pressagiam é mais negro do que você imagina. Nem todos os começos são para se celebrar. Muitas coisas ruins começam: brigas, época de gripe. E a pior de todas... Quero começar algo.**__**– gossip girl **_

**POV Isabella Marie Swan**

Apenas mais um dia comum na pacata cidade de Forks... Pelo menos era assim que eu pensava ao acordar.

Céu nublado, colégio, bem... Tudo o que eu já esperava.

Então, às duas da tarde, a minha melhor amiga Alice me liga, com uma empolgação na voz que eu a imaginava saltitante ao telefone.

"Bella, você não vai acreditar no meu novo vizinho, um que se mudou naquele casarão abandonado no começo do bosque... Lembra que eu comentei que eles estavam reformando?!"

"Sim." Respondi, só que na verdade não me lembro. Mas se respondesse o contrário ela ia ficar falando até eu me _lembrar_.

"Então, quando cheguei da escola vi ele na porta, aiiiii, ele parece lindo, um Deus Grego amiga... É moreno, alto, musculoso e nossa, vou desmaiar se continuar pensando... e OMG, o melhor de tudo, fique você sabendo que ele tem um irmão um pouco mais novo e o pai dele é o novo médico da cidade."

Fiquei esperando Alice terminar de falar, ela é sempre a Rainha da Empolgação, mas não era necessário tanto para descrever um novo vizinho e... Espere aí, ela disse irmão? É só o que me faltava, ela querer empurrá-lo pra mim pra poder se dar bem com o _Deus Grego_. Como se eu já não conhecesse essa ladainha.

"E tem mais Bellinha, você pode namorar o irmão dele, aí seremos nós quatro juntos, ai, não é tudo?"

Não falei? Estava demorando!

"Alice você sabe muito bem que eu tenho N-A-M-O-R-A-D-O e que o amo muito." Soletrei pra ver se aquela cabeça de vento captava a informação.

Eu já namorava o Jacob há sete meses e apesar de não sermos o casal mais perfeito do mundo, ele é o único cara que me trata como mulher e não como uma peguetezinha, adolescente mimada.

"Ta bom,veremos." Saiu quase como um sussurro, mas eu escutei mesmo fingindo que não. Anos de amizade me ensinaram a como lidar com ela.

"Alice, eu vou assistir o filme que a Professora Cooper pediu pra prova que eu ganho mais, beijo amiga... Depois a gente se fala na internet." Já ia desligando quando ela me interrompeu novamente.

"Espera aí um pouquinho, amanhã você assiste o filme aqui em casa, hoje você vai comigo fazer compras em Port Angeles."

"Eu estou com preguiça, e parece que vai cair uma chuva daquelas." Suspirei dramaticamente. Eu amo fazer compras, mas hoje eu só queria me esticar na cama e ler um bom livro.

"Nem me venha com desculpas esfarrapadas, você vai e pronto. Passo na sua casa às três."

"Ok, tchau."

"Não esquece, às três em ponto!"

O jeito foi me arrumar, ninguém discute com a Alice Brandon. Bom, eu até discuto, mas depois fico escutando por uma semana, e ando meio _zen_

ultimamente... Ah, quem eu quero enganar? Nunca sou _zen_, mas me lembrei que vi uma saia roxa linda na semana passada e com a minha sorte, se eu não correr, vão vender todas as do meu tamanho. E como eu tinha uma semana pra assistir o filme _Sociedade dos Poetas Mortos_, eu acabei cedendo sem discussões.

* * *

Ficamos em Port Angeles até as seis; depois do shopping fomos dar uma volta na orla, em meio aos turistas, quando eu ouvi uma buzinada forte.

Talvez fosse algum amigo nosso, passeando pela cidade e nos zoando ou chamando atenção, ou algum pai apressado pegando os filhos na praia, mas por impulso eu e a Liz nos viramos e demos de cara com um Volvo prata e dois caras lindos dentro, o que estava dirigindo me encarava a ponto de me deixar completamente sem graça, mas ao ver seu sorriso era impossível continuar corada; sorri de volta, ele tinha os cabelos cor de bronze e olhos verdes.

O segundo era meio que como as descrições da Alice e bem, pela empolgação dela era realmente ele.

"Oi meninas, aceitam uma carona até em casa?" Disse o moreno de covinhas.

"Na verdade nós estamos... Aiiiii!" Levei um beliscão na cintura, e olhei feio para Alice, isso não vai ficar assim.

"Estamos, aiii?" O ruivo zombou com um sorriso torto, enquanto o outro riu abertamente.

"Não, é que nós estávamos de carro, mas eu o deixei pra lavar e já ia mesmo ligar para o meu vô vir me buscar."

"Lavando, é?" Usei o melhor tom irônico que minha voz era capaz.

Não ia morrer pegar carona pra ajudar a Liz, pelo menos se ela conseguisse logo seu objetivo, ou melhor... Talvez eu morresse, nós não conhecemos eles, e se fossem serial killers que agem em dupla? Psicóticos? Sociopatas? Preciso parar de assistir Law & Order: Special Victims Unit*. _*__ Law & Order: Special Victims Unit__- __Lei & Ordem: Unidade Especial__ – Série Americana Policial, especializada em casos de estupro. _

E preciso me concentrar em uma forma de ajudar ela sem que ela fique com intenções de me empurrar para o outro. Não que fosse algum sacrifício, se eu fosse solteira... Eles são muito bonitos. Meio que pra quebrar o clima tenso que ficou depois da minha última frase, o moreno se apresentou.

"Meu nome é Emmett Cullen e esse é meu irmão Edward." Nomes um tanto antiquados, mas bonitos como os donos.

"Oi, obrigada pela carona, vocês que acabaram de se mudar para o casarão do bosque, não é?" Alice disse enquanto entrávamos no carro.

"Sim, meu pai é médico e recebeu uma proposta para vir para Forks e minha mãe já não aguentava mais morar no Alaska, ela nasceu aqui e a casa é dela por herança."

"Legal. Há uma lenda na cidade que diz que vampiros viviam naquela casa há anos atrás."

"Vampiros?" Os dois riram, eu apenas me encostei na janela, olhando o mar. É cada situação, deveria ter ficado em casa com o filme.

"Ah, já ia me esquecendo de nos apresentar, sou Alice Brandon e essa é Isabella Swan." Ela disse com a voz esganiçada de _Liz apaixonada. _

"Bella, por favor..." ISABELLA? Pra que um nome tão grande?

"Nossa, ela sempre fala assim ou o bichinho da irritação lhe mordeu hoje de manhã?" Edward soltou um riso baixo após a piadinha totalmente sem graça do irmão, e minha amiga riu junto. Traidora. Fechei mais a cara e deixei que eles continuassem naquela conversa monótona.

Eles nos deixaram na frente da casa da Liz, eu mal disse um obrigado e fui pra garagem pegar o meu carro. O ruivo é muito impertinente, mas arrrgh, lindo.

* * *

Dois dias se passaram e quando a Alice vinha me contar algo dos Cullens eu nem escutava, ela estava completamente hipnotizada e me deixando louca. Parece que alguém se tornou a vizinha prestativa. Voltei a me sentar perto da Angela, nós éramos muito amigas também, mas como ultimamente eu sempre estava com a Liz, mal falava com ela. É um saco ter amigas brigadas, as duas até se falavam no passado, mas era por pura educação, porque uma vez a Liz ficou com o quase namorado, (quase porque faltava pedir oficialmente) da Ang e deu o maior rolo sobrando um pouco pra mim, que fiquei em cima do muro apesar de saber que a Ang tinha toda a razão.

No final da aula fui lembrada de algo que eu não podia adiar.

"Bella, não esquece que hoje nós temos que assistir o filme de literatura, passa em casa depois do almoço."

"Ok, mas só se você me prometer que não vai falar dos Cullens, porque eu já não aguento mais." Ela balançou a cabeça em resposta e saiu correndo para o estacionamento.

* * *

Logo após o almoço fui para a casa da Alice e começamos a assistir ao filme, que apesar do nome esquisito, '_Sociedade dos Poetas Mortos_', era muito legal. Passava a mensagem _Carpe Diem_que significa "Viva cada momento intensamente". Pra mim era somente o nome do meu perfume.

Meia hora depois ela pediu para pausar para ir ao banheiro e até aí tudo bem, mas passaram uns dez minutos e ela não voltava, resolvi ir ver se estava tudo bem, mas a campainha tocou, então fui atender. Não ia deixar quem quer que fosse esperando, já me considerava da casa mesmo. Só que quando abri a porta, dei de cara com Emmett e Edward Cullen, e logo depois Alice veio saltitando pelas minhas costas.

"Oi meninos, entrem. A gente já começou a assistir o filme, mas se vocês quiserem eu coloco de novo." Ela disse naturalmente, e minha lista de vingança contra a baixinha só cresce.

"Nem precisa, só viemos te ver mesmo!" Simplesmente fuzilei todos com os olhos, acho que se tivesse uma arma de verdade, Alice não me escapava viva.

Os dois nos cumprimentaram com beijos no rosto, e Alice passou perto de mim e sussurrou... "Coincidência." Dando de ombros e saltitando até o sofá com seu jeitinho de bailarina.

"Em algumas circunstâncias não existe coincidência." Falei entre dentes.

"Meninos, sentem-se, vou até a cozinha pegar algo para beber. Refrigerante ou suco?"

"Coca", disseram os dois juntos, só faltou completar com '_irmãos gêmeos, ativar'_...

Descemos a escada para o subsolo, onde fica a cozinha, só não ia embora porque minha mãe soube me educar. Assim que chegamos, olhei para ela como se dizendo: 'anda, diga logo qual a desculpa dessa vez?' "Admito..." ela suspirou dramaticamente. "Mas você disse sobre não falar neles e não sobre não os trazê-los aqui!" Bufei audivelmente e pensei em esquecer a educação e ir embora na mesma hora, mas era isso que todos esperavam de mim então fiquei. Pegamos as bebidas e subimos.

Emmett estava sentado no sofá de dois lugares e Alice pulou do seu lado, só me sobrou o de três lugares com Edward. Tentei me manter o mais afastada dele possível, mas algo me puxava para perto dele; mas eu não podia fazer isso com Jake e nem dar este gostinho a Alice. Então me agarrei fortemente a uma almofada e dei play no filme. Assistimos por um tempo até que Emmett, que estava cochichando com Alice, abriu a boca.

"Por que não assistimos ao filme numa outra hora e vamos brincar de verdade ou desafio." Não, aquilo não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação.

Imaginei o que se passava na mente maquiavélica de Alice, mas terminei por pensar que ela só queria um pretexto para beijar Emmett de uma vez. Ela deu um gritinho e Edward simplesmente concordou, olhando para minha cara emburrada com olhos de gatinho do Shrek e o sorriso torto de propaganda de pasta de dente. Emmett ria sem disfarçar.

"Tudo bem, mas eu não aceito qualquer desafio, ou melhor, acho que só vou querer verdade mesmo, então sem problemas." Ela pulou em cima de mim e me derrubou no chão, quando soltei a almofada e levantei.

"Vamos no meu quarto porque aqui minha vó pode aparecer a qualquer hora."

Alice morava com os avôs e sua irmã Mary que na maior parte do tempo não estava em casa.

Sentamos no tapete com uma garrafa pequena de coca, vazia. No começo do jogo era sempre verdade, verdade, verdade, mas as perguntas eram muito pessoais e me deixavam corada às vezes, mas o pior estava por vir.

Alice tirou Edward que pediu desafio, no qual euzinha estava envolvida.

"Desafio você a dar um beijo de língua de 30 segundos na Isabella." Arregalei os olhos. Não posso. Insana.

"Bella." Eu gritei, precisava extravasar de algum jeito, e que negócio é esse dela só me chamar de Isabella perto deles?

"Ok, Bella! Edward vai, o desafio é seu."

Eu olhei assustada pedindo em pensamento que ele não aceitasse, que também se rebelasse contra essa ideia maluca.

"Exatamente. _Dele_, não meu." Disse exasperada.

"Entrou na brincadeira tem que aceitar qualquer coisa." O sorriso de satisfação de Emmett me deixou ainda mais irritada. Eu sempre usava essa frase nessa brincadeira, e agora estava me afogando na minha própria saliva.

"Mas quando aceitei brincar, disse que só aceitava verdade." Encarei ele, desafiadoramente. "Você disse que só iria querer verdade, mas o desafio não é seu, é do Ed, e o jogo não se chama Verdade Ou Dê Um Piti."

"Ah, Bellinha, é só um beijo e não saíra daqui, não é mesmo meninosssssssss?!"

Não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça, mas por fim aceitei, talvez porque ele fosse lindo e seus olhos me encaravam de um jeito que me arrepiava. Nossa, aqueles olhos... Eu tinha uma queda por olhos claros e cada vez que eu o pegava me encarando sentia um tremor.

Levantei sem graça e ele também, nossos lábios foram se aproximando, mas eu estava muito tensa para fechar os olhos e no momento em que nossos lábios iam se tocar vi Jasper pela janela e tinha certeza que ele também havia me visto. Logo ele que namorava a Leah, vizinha de Jacob.

Em meio a todos esse pensamentos senti um estralo.

"Que merda, Bella, você cortou minha boca!" Mal registrei isso, minha mente estava em outra coisa.

"Alice, Jasper me viu!" Meu desespero era evidente.

"Quem é Jasper?" eles perguntaram.

"OMG, vá pra casa Bella,que eu vou falar com Jasper, já explico para vocês."

Peguei minha bolsa e saí correndo para casa, quando cheguei foi que consegui parar pra pensar que eu havia cortado os lábios de Edward e que os meus também estavam sangrando e que ele deve imaginar que eu beijo muito mal e meu namorado já devia saber que eu o traíra... Na verdade não chegou a ser uma traição, tecnicamente. Eu acho... Ou foi?

O telefone tocou, me tirando da enxurrada de pensamentos e Alice disse que Jasper entendeu e não ia contar nada.

Não sei se poderia confiar, mas era isso ou nada.

* * *

**N/A ~** _Oi, gente, talvez alguém aqui já conheça essa história, com algumas palavras diferentes, foi a primeira fic que escrevi no comecinho de 2010, estou reescrevendo ela, então muita coisa vai mudar, não só as palavras, como a história mesmo e algumas coisas, permaneceram as mesmas, no nyah e no Orkut, vou deixar a versão "original" que se chama Sincerity Or Defiance._

_Espero que gostem, é um enredo adolescente, e a Alice fica com o Emmett. _

_Também tem múltiplos pontos de vista e a intenção é de ser comédia._

_Não levem a mal, amo ALISPER, mas me baseei em 2 amigos meus para escrever Alice e Emmett dessa fic :)_

_Espero que gostem e comentem, vou tentar postar um por semana. _

_Beijinhos Lary Reeden_

**N/B: **_Cara, eu ri demais dessa Alice louca, fui a única? Sinto que a Bella vai entrar em MUITOS problemas por causa dela, mas veremos. E esse Edward todo provocantezinho, hahahaha Alice e Emmett é um casal diferente, mas deem uma chance! Até porque eles não são os principais. ;) _

_Deixem seus comentários!_

_Bjs,_

_Kessy Rods_


	2. Contar ou Não Contar, Eis a Questão

**Disclaimer**: Está fanfic pertence a _Lary Reeden _e os personagens são de _Stephenie Meyer_. _Kessy Rods_ é a beta.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Contar ou Não Contar, Eis a Questão**

_**"Não me diga: Eu te disse! isso não vai resolver." **_**  
**_**Brinquedo Torto - Pitty**_

**Pov Isabella Marie Swan**

Passei o resto do dia trancada no meu quarto ouvindo My Chemical Romance, Linkin Park e Nightwish. Se algo tinha o poder de me acalmar, era ouvir algumas das minhas bandas preferidas. Acho que é algo nos berros ritmados.

Às sete, Jake me ligou, mas só que no telefone de casa. Estremeci, isso era bem estranho, ele sempre me liga no celular, é mais pessoal.

Abri a porta e peguei o telefone com a minha mãe, olhei meu celular e vi que estava sem bateria, então aí está o motivo dele me ligar em casa. Respirei fundo e atendi.

"Oi Jake..." Silêncio de matar.

"Amor, o que aconteceu?" Ele disse, todo preocupado, meu coração se apertou, será que era infarto? Derrame? OMG, que arritmia é essa? Calma, respira fundo, isso é só coisa da sua cabeça, quer dizer, mais da cabeça dele. Pare, Isabella. "Sua voz está tensa e você nem atendeu o celular." Se controla.

"Não é nada, só estou preocupada com as provas de física, e acabou a bateria do meu celular e eu nem vi." Desculpas simples, são as melhores.

"Renée disse que você passou o resto da tarde trancada com o som no último, depois que voltou da casa da Alice, com os _berros_, vocês brigaram?

"Não, cla-claro que não." Gaguejei. Voz, colabore. "É só que não estou muito bem sabe, aqueles dias..." Corei, mesmo sabendo que era normal e que ela já estava acostumado aos meus ataques de mau humor.

"Humm, isso significa que é para eu manter distância, recado entendido." ele deu uma risadinha.

"Não, não é TPM normal é TPM de Total Paranoia Mental, vou ficar de recuperação de física e matemática de novo e olha que só estamos no meio do semestre." Isso não era mentira, eu sempre ficava mesmo.

"Não se preocupe, você sabe que vai passar. Mas então, liguei pra saber como você estava e já vou indo assistir o jogo na casa do Embry, o Seahawks vai jogar contra os Broncos, mas se quiser passo aí." Ele disse essa última parte com ansiedade na voz, como se eu não o conhecesse, ele preferia ser atropelado por um trator e assistir o maldito jogo de futebol do hospital, a vir em casa e perdê-lo, mas hoje isso até veio a calhar.

"Não precisa, irei estudar mais um pouco, vá assistir seu jogo amor, beijos."

"Beijos, paixão."

Paixão, soa tão arrg, mas pelo jeito ele não está sabendo de nada ou é o melhor mentiroso que eu conheço. Mas para que mentir se ele é o maior prejudicado nesta história? Coloquei o telefone de volta no gancho, passei na cozinha pra fazer um lanche, com a minha mãe me olhando de soslaio, voltei para o quarto e fiz minha seleção de músicas do iTunes. A primeira era _Without You Here_do Goo Goo Dolls, o refrão falava tudo que eu queria dizer para o meu Jake, naquele momento.

_E eu estou tentando acreditar, nas coisas que eu não sei, ao redor do mundo, nas cores da sua alma, que o amor poderia matar a dor, que a verdade não é nunca em vão, que torna desconhecidos em amantes e inimigos em irmãos. Apenas diga que você entende, eu nunca planejei isso..._

* * *

Passei o dia fugindo de topar com os Cullens e sendo uma versão humana do norte perto da Alice, além de continuar a sentar com a Angela, mas a pergunta que não quer calar chegou, eu tinha ouvido os burburinhos das classes.

"Bella, o que aconteceu com você e a Alice?A galinha andou arrastando asa pro Jake, é?" Revirei os olhos. As duas nunca iam superar o passado não? Mas dessa vez nem tive vontade de defender minha outra amiga.

"Não é nada disso, depois eu te conto, não posso dizer aqui na escola." Suspirei resignada. Ela olhou pra frente e murmurou um "Ok então...", depois se animou novamente. "Já que não pode ser aqui, você pode ir dormir em casa hoje né, desde que você descobriu que era irmã siamesa daquela ali," apontou para Alice com a cabeça, "mal posso te contar as novidades."

"Ia ser ótimo, mas tenho que falar com meus pais." Eu sabia que meu pai não ia gostar muito da ideia, por ser uma quinta feira, ele ia fazer um super interrogatório policial, e eu odeio quando ele traz serviço para casa.

* * *

De noite na casa da Ang, conversa vai, conversa vem, eu tomei coragem para desabafar, finalmente, e vi pela postura dela que ela estava quase apagando a luz principal, me amarrando em uma cadeira e colocando uma luz central na minha cara. Tá, ando assistindo muitos filmes investigativos dos anos 70, não é como se as pessoas fizessem isso hoje em dia né? Ou fazem? Acho que vou perguntar pro Charlie. Então aqui vamos nós.

"Ang, preciso te contar algo que está me sufocando e tem a ver com a Alice." Ela se sentou mais reta que uma tábua, os olhos brilhando de curiosidade, o nome da minha outra amiga, envolvido a um segredo, lhe causou comichões. "Dá pra você parar de se mexer como se estivesse com pó de mico na saia?" Ela parou de repente colocando o queixo sobre a palma da mão dramaticamente. Revirei os olhos, pessoas e fofoca.

"Anda Bella, o que foi? Ela ficou mesmo com o Jacob?" Que parte de _NÃO FOI ISSO, _ela ainda não entendeu? Mas continuando... Mordi o lábio e soltei tudo de uma vez...

"Piorfuieuquefizcomele."

"Você ficou com a Alice... ai que nojooooo!" Seus olhos se arregalaram, e eu que achava que a loira era a Rose. "Não sua louca, cala a boca, você sabe que eu nunca faria isso! Arrrgh, que pensamento insano e completamente... esquece, tá?"

"Então, você finalmente transou com o Jake?! Mas o que a Alice tem a ver com isso..." Antes que seu cérebro bizarro tirasse outra conclusão precipitada, interrompi.

"Posso falar ou quer continuar a brincadeira de adivinhar?" Ang fez silêncio e me olhou com a maior cara de expectativa.

"EutraíoJake!" Falei tudo emendado novamente. Mas acho que ela entendeu bem meu vocabulário colado, pois um silêncio constrangedor se instalou no quarto e seu queixo caiu, literalmente, não como um daqueles desenhos tipo Pernalonga e Pica Pau; se bem que se pudesse acho que ele teria ido mesmo até o chão... Respirei fundo e tentei explicar.

"Então, não foi assim, tecnicamente, mas teoricamente, sabe?" Nem eu sei da onde surgiu essa definição e quero que me entendam? Sério? Ela mastigou o lábio por uns instantes. "Ahhh, Bells se você andou desejando outro em pensamento, não tem importância, quem é que não faz isso?" Nota mental, comprar uma tinta clara para combinar com o cérebro.

"Duuuhhh...lógico que se fosse isso eu não estaria me sentindo como se tivesse bebido álcool etílico com leite e sal," sempre que uso essa comparação, espero que ninguém me pergunte como sei de tal sensação. "Mas eu estava jogando verdade ou desafio na casa da Alice, e quase beijei o Edward Cullen em um desafio, mas aí vi o Jasper Hale pela janela."

"Fodeu, mas esperaí, deixa eu recapitular... Você quase beijou Edward-olhos-hipnotizantes Cullen? O filho do novo médico?!"

"O próprio." Dei um sorrisinho torto, não era a única a achar que ele tem olhos mágicos.

"Também pudera!"

"Ang!"

"Que foi? Com um daqueles e a '_Alice_'," ela fez aspas com as mãos, "para empurrar, qualquer uma."

"Hey, tá me chamando de qualquer uma?" Ela me deu um tapinha na perna.

"Ah, você entendeu, mas agora você vai ter que contar pro Jacob, você sabe."

Aquela sensação de aperto no peito que sumiu momentaneamente voltou com força.

"Contar? Ficou louca? Tomou o Rivotril hoje?" Lá vem a cara de psicóloga.

"Bellinha, é melhor ele saber da tua boca, do que alguém um dia ir lá e contar de forma distorcida. Quem conta um conto, aumenta muitos pontos, virgulas e exclamações."

"Mas e a coragem?" Murmurei tristemente. Ela me abraçou, levantou meu queixo e continuou ainda com o olhar de psicóloga. "Você quer coragem, então imagina o Quil e o Embry vitoriosos por terem o amiguinho deles solteiro de novo, se esqueceu que eles te detestam?"

"Nossa, se lembra quando você ficou com o Quil, Ang?" Vamos mudar de assunto, que esse já deu, odeio esse olharzinho de _fez a burrice agora aguente as consequências. _

"Abafa, você já quis ficar com o Embry, a memória falhou aí hein?" Quis, mas foi puro efeito da vodka.

"É, mas foi Jake que ficou me empurrando pro Embry. Ai credo ele é gato, mas é insuportável."

"Bella, o Jacob está no facebook." Acho que não tem jogo hoje.

Pensei rpidamente, era agora ou nunca. "Hummm, diz pra ele que eu estou aqui e vou descer lá na casa dele daqui uns quinze minutos." Corri pro banheiro pra me recompor e ouvi o berro dela.

"Ele disse que está te esperando." Meu coração acelerou. Coragem Bella.

* * *

Peguei a caminhonete e disse a Ang que não sabia a que horas voltaria, mas que se eu demorasse estava com o celular.

"Oi Billy." Cumprimentei meu sogro que estava na janela, mas não entrei, esperei Jake lá fora mesmo.

Ele saiu e me deu um selinho. _Não perca a coragem_, repeti para mim mesma.

"Hey, preciso lhe dizer uma coisa." Começar sutilmente é sempre o melhor caminho.

"Eu também Bells." Seus olhos brilharam, meu coração ficou menor que um grão de areia. Ele sabe, só pode saber...

"Pode falar primeiro, Jake."

"Bella... minha Bella, eu te amo." Antes que eu pudesse reagir, ele me beijou, um beijo urgente e apaixonado que durou alguns minutos. Em minha mente a culpa martelava, mas quando senti seu hálito fresco sussurrando em meu ouvido. "Bella, preciso de você", aquilo me impediu de raciocinar. Foi a primeira vez que ele disse aquilo, não foi como esperado, foi de repente, sem preparação.

Fomos andar pela praia de La Push, ele se sentou em uma pedra e eu me deitei encostando a cabeça em seu colo. Continuamos a nos beijar, conversamos sobre o futuro, olhamos as estrelas, até que já passava da meia-noite. Com Jake o tempo corria e eu sempre queria mais.

* * *

"E então, como foi?" Ang olhou por cima dos cobertores, os olhos meio sonolentos. Me desmanchei em um choro sentido, profundo, acompanhado de soluços que me impediam de pronunciar qualquer palavra audível. Minha mente estava completamente confusa e incoerente. Ang me olhava confusa, e quando as lágrimas finalmente começaram a cessar e eu já não soluçava mais, ela então resolveu se manifestar. "Antes de te bombardear com hipóteses, você consegue me dizer o que aconteceu?" Balancei a cabeça afirmativamente, soltei mais uns dois soluços, enxuguei o rosto com as costas da mão e comecei.

"Bom, você sabe que eu fui decidida a contar, mas quando fui abrir a boca ele disse que me amava e me beijou. Minha coragem saiu correndo mais que Queniano em Maratona."

Ela se sentou, sem desviar os olhos de mim por um momento sequer, "Traduzindo, você não contou."

"Foi a primeira vez que ele disse que me amava com todas as letras." Desabei a chorar novamente.

"Mas não foi na melhor circunstância, amiga." Pronto, aquele tom condescendente estava lá novamente. Depois disso ela preparou o sermão, que eu escutei bem quietinha enquanto as lágrimas secavam e meia hora de silêncio depois começamos a contar histórias de terror. Não sei da onde surgiu o assunto, mas acho que depois que a Ang despejou toda a sua indignação sobre mim ela não queria mais me ver chorar.

Quase duas da manhã, ela caiu no sono. Que inveja, dormir era a última coisa que eu conseguiria agora.

Fui pra escola com uma cara que nem massa corrida,_ (pó, base e corretivo juntos)_ seria capaz de melhorar aquele aspecto de múmia depois de sair do sarcófago. Chegando, continuei com o projeto _Ignore Alice Brandon_. Se não fosse por ela, eu estaria no auge do meu namoro e sem culpas.

O dia parecia que não iria acabar nunca, cheguei em casa febril, com o corpo mole, e achei que era somente a falta de sono, mas durante a sexta, sábado, domingo e segunda, fiquei de cama com uma gripe fortíssima, com a cara mais verde do que o Hulk, não aceitei visitas; também, quem iria querer me visitar e se gripar?

_Ohhhh como me sinto abandonada_, adoro ser dramática em pensamento. E com todos esses dias tediosos eu queria abraçar e beijar muito o Jake.

* * *

**Trilha sonora do momento desespero da Bella...**

**Tradução Paramore-Decode  
**  
Como eu posso decidir o que é certo?

Quando você está confundindo minha mente

Não consigo ganhar sua luta perdida todo tempo

Eu nunca vou possuir o que é meu

Quando você sempre está tomando partido

Você não tomará meu orgulho

Não, não desta vez

Não desta vez

Como chegamos aqui?

Eu costumava te conhecer tão bem

Como chegamos aqui?

Bem, eu acho que sei

A verdade está escondida nos seus olhos

E está pendurada na sua língua

Apenas fervendo no meu sangue

Mas você acha que eu não consigo ver

Que tipo de homem você é

Se você é um homem, afinal de contas

Bem, eu vou entender por conta própria.

(Eu estou gritando "Eu te amo tanto", mas meus pensamentos você não pode decodificar)

Como chegamos aqui?

Eu costumava te conhecer tão bem

Como chegamos aqui?

Bem, eu acho que sei

Você vê o que temos feito?

Nós vamos nos fazer de bobos

Você vê o que temos feito?

Nós vamos nos fazer de bobos

Eu acho que sei

Tem algo que eu vejo em você

Isso pode me matar

Eu quero que seja verdade.

* * *

**N/A:** _A Bella é um poço de imaturidade, sempre mete os pés pelas mãos... Pra que vocês entendam um pouquinho as idades: Bella, Alice, Angela e Edward têm 17 anos e Emmett tem 20 anos._

_A fic é Beward. _

_E antes que me xinguem, eu não odeio loiras, eu até fui loira de farmácia por um tempo, mas uma das minhas melhores amigas (loira) às vezes fala umas merdas e eu tiro sarro da cara dela desde sempre, já que somos amigas há 14 anos. E aí vem as piadinhas sarcásticas. _

_Ah e não tentem tomar álcool etílico com leite e sal, se não quiserem ir parar no hospital com a sensação de fígado, estômago e sei lá mais o que derretendo. É uma experiência trágica que eu e algumas amigas fizemos quando tínhamos 14 anos, tenho 21 só pra constar, às vezes quero jogar álcool no meu cérebro para esquecer que um dia fui tão infantil ao ponto de tal merda. Avisando, caso aja algum menor imprudente por aqui. _

_Espero que estejam gostando dos personagens loucos. Até mais, se ler, comente por favor :) _

_Lary Reeden_

**N/B: **_Ang psicóloga deu um ótimo conselho, pena que a Bella não conseguiu segui-lo. Mas o quê? Jake disse que a ama e a coisa toda ficou mais complicada do que antes! Alguém tem ideia do que vai acontecer agora? _

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs!_

_Kessy Rods_


	3. Saindo Para Jantar e os Dias Seguintes

**Disclaimer**: Esta fanfic pertence à _Lary Reeden_e os personagens são de _Stephenie Meyer_. _Kessy Rods_ é a beta.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Saindo Para Jantar e os Dias Seguintes**

_**"Hoje eu preciso te abraçar**_**  
**_**Sentir teu cheiro de roupa limpa**_**  
**_**Pra esquecer os meus anseios e dormir em paz."**__**Só Hoje - Jota Quest**_

**POV Isabella Marie Swan**

Depois de dias gripada e isolada da sociedade, Jake me levou para jantar fora. É o mínimo que ele poderia fazer pra gente passar um tempo decente juntos. Rose e Quil iriam conosco.

Os garotos já estavam nos esperando há quinze minutos, mas Rose mais namora o espelho do qualquer pessoa.

Quando finalmente entramos no carro, meu corpo me levou ao de Jake como se fosse um imã na busca do metal; procurei urgentemente por seus lábios que não saíram do lugar; sua frieza me cortou. Na mesma hora só pensei em duas opções, e pode ter certeza que torcia pela primeira.

1ª opção: Jacob não gostava de esperar e Rosalie não saía nunca, e ele só estava de TPM (Tratamento de Pinto Mole).

2ª opção: Jasper contou pra Leah que contou pro Jacob sobre o fato de eu quase ter beijado Edward Cullen e hoje eu vou levar um fora digno de Oscar.

Não sei por que, mas toda vez que penso nesse nome, Edward Cullen, sinto como se borboletas brincassem no meu estômago.

"Amor, o que está te aborrecendo? Se você não quiser ir, nós vamos pra casa." Falei toda compreensiva, mesmo sem compreender o motivo.

"Não, eu quero ir." Ele continuou longe.

"Bom, mas se você continuar com essa cara, eu é que não vou querer." Eu mudei meu tom de voz para um bem sério, e ele tentou forçar um sorriso.

"Se vocês vão ter uma DR bem agora, voltem pra casa." Olhei fixamente para o Quil com cara de 'cala a boca, idiota, não está se achando muito novo pra morrer não?'. Ele retribuiu com um sorrisinho e voltou a olhar pra frente, raspando de relance na coxa da Rose, patético.

Continuamos frios um com o outro, sentei do outro lado do carro e encostei minha cabeça no vidro. Minha mente começou a viajar e um arrepio passou pelas minhas costas ao lembrar dos lábios de Edward quase encostados nos meus. Aff, isso era hora de me lembrar daquele "moleque"? Mas aqueles olhos... vamos parando por aí Isabella Marie Swan! Pronto, além de ser dramática agora eu me repreendo em pensamento... Cadê o Vicodin?

* * *

Quando chegamos a Seattle não me contive em reclamar com tom irônico na voz.

"Restaurante japonês, Jacob?" Ele deu de ombros.

"É que a Rosalie gosta e o Quil sugeriu." O encarei enquanto entrávamos; aquilo estava passando dos limites, parecia até provocação. Ele sabe que eu não sou chegada à comida crua e estranha, se bem que um Temaki de Salmão eu até arriscava... Mas poxa, achei que ele fosse me levar em um restaurante italiano, meu preferido.

Voltamos para casa no mesmo ânimo em que saímos de Forks, passei o resto da noite novamente em claro e no dia seguinte, tinha certeza que a múmia estaria em frente ao espelho novamente.

* * *

No intervalo, Lauren, uma garota de outro ano que mal me dava bom dia, isso quando dava, apesar de sentarmos na mesma mesa de almoço, como se eu fizesse questão... Ela entrou e saiu anunciando pra quem quisesse ouvir.

"O Jakezinho lhe disse da festa que ele foi com os meninos no final de semana?"

FESTA?

"Sim, disse. Ele não esconde nada de mim." Apesar de saber onde aquela vadia queria chegar, chamando o meu namorado de Jakezinho e ainda me contando de uma festa da qual eu não tinha conhecimento, eu menti, não ia bancar a trouxa no meio dos meus amigos.

"Ah, e também sabe que o Jakezinho quase beijou a Jéssica Stanley?"

MAS TEREMOS CACHORRO QUENTE HOJE!

Respirei fundo. Se controla, sorria.

"Contou, temos um relacionamento muito sincero." Ela sorriu amarelo, jogou os cabelos para trás se virando pra olhar a bunda amassada no espelho do refeitório.

"Ah bom, o Embry dá toda força pros dois, sabe? Eles ficam muito bonitos juntos." A única coisa bonita perto da Jessica é doença venérea. Mas sou uma pessoa educada. Encarei ela no espelho.

"Olha, não estou nem aí pro Embry. Quem está com o Jake sou eu e não ele, a não ser que ele resolveu mudar de time e está afim do Jacob?! Seria esse o caso?" Eu bem que não duvido nada. Idiota, desgraçado e mais umas palavrinhas proibidas, palavrinhas que me deixaram com vontade de ir até o Jacob e dizer todas, até as que eu ainda nem conheço, nos mais diversificados idiomas e ainda capar o Parmalat* (produtor de leite dele). Me segurei e nem relei no celular, melhor desligar essa merda. Mas antes que eu pudesse ele me mandou uma mensagem que apaguei antes mesmo de ler. Eu sei, sou uma completa idiota, como posso ter raiva e mágoa se eu havia feito a mesma coisa?

_*Eu deveria usar uma marca de leite americano, mas ai ia perder o sentido da piada._

Mas eu tentei lhe contar não é? E ele por acaso sequer pensou em me dizer?

Ai Isabella como você é idiota, pelo menos agora eu acho que sei por que ele está agindo tão friamente. Sua burra, não arrume desculpas pros erros dele.  
Mas eu sei como a culpa tem o poder de lhe enlouquecer de forma lenta e dolorosa.

Vai idiota, perdoa ele.

Ai preciso de parar de pensar, esse negócio de pensar nos prós e contras... sim, vai me deixar louca.

* * *

**Dois dias depois**

Entrei no e-mail depois de chegar do colégio e lá estava um do Jake, bem no começo, abri e me deparei com uma mensagem e o trecho de uma música estranha de um tal de Jota Quest, uma banda brasileira que ele me apresentou. Ele adora música estrangeira, eu aprendi a gostar de música brasileira com ele, mas não entendo nada, então...

Coloquei a letra no Google Tradutor. Ficou uma merda, qual o problema com músicas em inglês?

_Não achei forma melhor de me desculpar já que você não atende aos meus telefonemas, então espero que essa letra fale por mim. É daquela banda que você disse que gostou sabe? J Quest._

'Hoje eu preciso te encontrar de qualquer jeito  
Nem que seja só pra te levar pra casa  
Depois de um dia normal  
Olhar teus olhos de promessas fáceis  
E te beijar a boca de um jeito que te faça rir

Hoje eu preciso te abraçar  
Sentir teu cheiro de roupa limpa  
Pra esquecer os meus anseios e dormir em paz

Hoje eu preciso ouvir qualquer palavra tua  
Qualquer frase exagerada que me faça sentir alegria  
Em estar vivo

Hoje eu preciso tomar um café, ouvindo você suspirar  
Me dizendo que eu sou causador da tua insônia  
Que eu faço tudo errado sempre

Hoje preciso de você  
Com qualquer humor, com qualquer sorriso  
Hoje só tua presença  
Vai me deixar feliz  
Só hoje

_Amor... não só hoje, mas para sempre, te amo._

Tá, eu disse que gostei pra ele parar de me mostrar bandas estranhas, mas as lágrimas vieram escorrendo pelo meu rosto quando li o final do e-mail.

Mas desta vez eram de felicidade, amor, paixão e não mais da raiva, que havia ido embora após aquelas palavras. Eu não iria deixar mais ninguém interferir em nosso relacionamento. Quando eu fiquei mais calma, e já podia proferir palavras, corri pro telefone e passei a tarde pendurada conversando com meu amor. Ele me pediu desculpas novamente, mas não me contou nada. Eu, querendo evitar expor meu lado da situação, preferi por uma pedra em cima daquela história. Quando enfim desliguei, fui tomar um banho pra ver meu lindo e gostoso namorado.

* * *

**N/A**: _Owww é bem estranho estar reescrevendo isso, 98% das coisas escritas nos últimos 3 capítulos (salvo por detalhes para se encaixar no estilo fanfic) aconteceram de verdade. Nem tudo da fic será verídico, mas o começo sim. Na época que escrevi pela primeira vez isso ainda era um tanto recente na minha mente, mas hoje vendo como mudou e como isso fez parte do meu "eu" imaturo é muito estranho, sério, nem reconheço mais isso, parece que foi com outra pessoa, uma personagem mesmo._

_É isso, é meio pessoal, mas eu queria expor este detalhezinho da história._

_Espero que estejam gostando *se esconde*_

_Beijos Lary Reeden_

**N/B: **_Essa Bella imatura às vezes me dá raiva e às vezes me dá vontade de rir. lol EU SIMPLESMENTE AMO ESSA MÚSICA *-* *suspira* Não sou fã do Jota Quest nem nada, mas amo essa música, simples._

_E aí, vocês acham que essa história de esconder os quase-beijos vai dar problema? Eu to com um pressentimento que sim, mas vamos ver o que a Lary vai aprontar com esses dois. hahaha_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_Kessy Rods_


	4. Antes Que Tudo Vá Pros Ares

******Disclaimer**: Esta fanfic pertence à _Lary Reeden_e os personagens são de _Stephenie Meyer_. _Kessy Rods_ é a beta.

* * *

**Capítulo 4- Antes Que Tudo Vá Pros Ares  
**_**  
**Algo não está certo Eu posso sentir isto aqui dentro A verdade não está distante de mim Você não pode negar_

_Quando eu apago as luzes_

_Quando eu fecho meus olhos_

_Tomo um banho de realidade_

_Eu estou vivendo uma mentira_

**_Together – Avril Lavigne_**

**POV Isabella Marie Swan**

Jake veio me buscar, eu mal havia saído na porta da sala e ele me puxou contra seu corpo, sussurrando em minha orelha esquerda "Eu Te Amo Isabella Black" e terminando com uma leve mordida em meu lóbulo... Oww, o que foi aquilo?

Me senti toda arrepiada, mas era esquisito ouvir meu nome acompanhado de outro sobrenome; simplesmente não combinou, como se só não fosse pra ser. Balancei a cabeça levemente pra afastar o pensamento e encostei meu rosto contra seu peito para esconder minhas coradas bochechas e inspirar seu almiscarado perfume. Era tão bom ficar assim perto. Uns instantes depois senti fortes mãos em minha cintura e em segundos eu estava rodopiando no ar. Só voltei a lembrar quem eu era e que estava viva e não no paraíso quando minha mãe apareceu na porta pigarreando. Meu Jake brincalhão voltou.

"Não é para voltar muito tarde, Dona Isabella." Mamãe estava com medo de eu ficar muito tempo na rua e a gripe voltar, ela sabe como eu fico uma chata de galocha doente.

"Pode deixar, Dona Renée, eu entrego a princesa de volta à torre à meia-noite."

"Torre? Não seria ao Castelo?!" Ai, por favor, essa conversinha sogra-e-genro é tão tosca que me dá vontade de vomitar. Apenas pra acabar logo, fingi uma risada e puxei ele pela porta. Só ele chamaria minha mãe de bruxa ao invés de Rainha de uma forma tão sutil.

Mas ela gostava tanto dele que não se importava com as piadinhas.

Entrei no Rabitt e estávamos a caminho de La Push. Jake afagava minha mão, mas permanecemos em silêncio durante toda a viagem. Ao invés de passarmos na casa dele antes de sairmos, ele foi dirigindo direto para a praia. O céu estava milagrosamente estrelado como eu jamais vira em Forks. Descemos do carro e continuamos em silêncio, que agora sim estava começando a me incomodar novamente. Então, ele pegou minha mão e nossos dedos se entrelaçaram. Jacob me puxou bruscamente fazendo nossos corpos colarem, e o que se seguiu não foi nenhum tipo de silêncio constrangedor, foi apenas um daqueles momentos que o uso de palavras se torna dispensável.

Senti seu hálito quente no meu pescoço e logo nossas línguas se procuravam com urgência. Caminhamos mais um pouco e mal percebi quando adentramos uma pequena gruta no final da praia, perto de um penhasco.

"Jake..." Era a única coisa que eu conseguia sussurrar enquanto tomava um pouco de ar.  
Ai meu... será que é hoje? E se eu não souber o que fazer? Para de paranoia, todo mundo sabe o que fazer.

Bom, nem todo mundo, ai idiota, ele vai saber o que fazer. Não vai?

Fechei os olhos novamente e fui sentindo suas mãos subirem pela minha cintura, passando por minhas costas levantando lentamente minha blusa, quando dei por mim, cadê minha blusa? Não perdi tempo, e me afastei de Jake, tirando também sua camiseta preta, me deparando com músculos que me arrepiaram toda e eram meus, somente meus.

Nossos lábios se separaram e ele foi descendo para o pescoço, e então senti as alças do meu sutiã caírem, enquanto ele beijava meu colo e descia até o começo do meu seio direito, aumentando a pressão com a mão em meu outro seio e passando a língua sedutoramente sobre meu colo. Não estava aguentando, achei que ia desfalecer por falta de ar, mas respirei e fui descendo minhas mãos por aqueles músculos divididos em quadradinhos com entradas na lateral. Com dificuldade abri o botão.

Subi minha mão colocando uma em seu pescoço e a outra em seu peito, então Jake me perguntou por que eu parei e voltou a me beijar segurando uma de minhas mãos e levando ao seu membro, que ainda estava dentro da boxer. Comecei a ficar dividida entre o nervoso e o prazer, mas tentei bancar a ousada, deixando ele por baixo e descendo enquanto fazia um rastro com a língua por seu peito e barriga, parando para observar o rosto dele, que parecia estar gostando? Ou não?

Ai que vergonha... Quando parei em frente à boxer, um frio passou por minha barriga, ele sentiu a minha hesitação e então me puxou pra cima, me deu um longo beijo e abriu minha calça... não espera, eu quero? Não quero? Tem que ser hoje? Ele foi descendo os dedos bem devagar por cima da minha calcinha e quando soltei um gemido sufocado de antecipação, ele tirou sua mão e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Bella, o que você quer?" Seus olhos negros e profundos olharam dentro dos meus.

"Você sabe?" Sussurrei.

"Talvez eu não saiba, você pode me dar uma ideia?" Seu sorriso sacana apareceu e ele abriu o fecho da frágil peça, não sei se apreciava a sua calma comigo, ou se era isso que estava me deixando mais ansiosa.

No meio do nosso embolo, meu celular vibrou em minha perna. Jake, com um risinho, disse, "Trouxe companhia?"

Olhei pra ele com cara de 'e por acaso eu estava esperando tudo o que ia acontecer hoje?'

Hello! Se liga, era só o meu celular que agora começava com a insistente musiquinha.  
Se você já passou por uma situação dessas, sabe que a pergunta principal em minha mente agora era... como eu posso ter sido tão idiota a ponto de não ter desligado o celular?!

Tentando ignorar a chamada, voltei a beijar meu impaciente namorado,  
que puxou o aparelho do meu bolso, com cara de 'desliga essa merda', mas mandou eu atender, 'afinal, pode ser urgente'. O que é mais urgente do que nós e esse momento?

Mas a pessoa era insistente e a ligação sem identificação. Suspirei resignada, e atendi, enquanto puxei minha camiseta, me sentindo um tanto auto-consciente. Ele somente assentiu com a cabeça e permaneceu com a expressão carrancuda. Eu sabia que ele não estava bravo comigo, e sim com o idiota que ligava, mas me senti incomodada e chateada.

"Alô?" Disse bem seca, torcendo pra não ser algo realmente grave.

"Oi Isabella, o que você está fazendo de bom?" Ah não é possível, quase que eu respondi, e como gostaria de poder dizer, _quase dando se você não tivesse atrapalhado_.

Ops... Isabella... Ninguém me chama pelo nome completo a não ser minha mãe quando vai dar bronca. E essa definitivamente não é a voz da Renée.

"Quem é?" Jacob arqueou uma sobrancelha com curiosidade. A voz do outro lado deu uma risada.

"Ah, desculpe não me identificar... Cullen... Edward Cullen..." Só o que me faltava mesmo, o idiota do Edward além de me atrapalhar sabe-se lá por quê quer bancar o engraçadinho babaca, dando uma de James Bond. Era só o que me faltava.

"Sei." Permaneci com meu tom de tédio. "Hummm, e por que está me ligando?" Tentei mudar meu tom para um de raiva, mas naquele instante saiu naturalmente.

Jacob se levantou e passou os braços em minha volta, 'Amor desliga logo'.

"Acho que atrapalhei você, né nervosinha?"

"Olha, quer dizer, ouve... Eu estou com o Jake e preciso desligar agora, tenho coisas mais interessantes com quê gastar meu tempo." Meu sangue ferveu, eu nem sabia que o idiota tinha meu número. Que timing perfeito, ligou só para atrapalhar o momento mais importante da minha vida. Mas já até sei quem passou pra ele... Ah Alice, eu estava quase te perdoando, mas tenho certeza que foi você, espera só pra ver.

"Onde estávamos mesmo, amor?" Perguntei ao Jake voltando a lhe beijar.

Ele se esquivou dos meus lábios e respondeu, não da forma como eu queria, mas verbalmente.

"Estávamos na hora de parar e levar a princesa para o Castelo antes que fique muito tarde." Revirei os olhos internamente, essa breguice melosa é nojenta, mas por fora olhei com um beicinho que não adiantou nada. Posso arremessar meu Sansung no mar de La Push.

"Aliás, Bella... Quem era ao telefone? Parecia voz de homem."

"Só a inconveniente da Alice." Disse com desdém, "Ela estava com o namorado, ou seja lá o que ele for, e queriam nos chamar pra assistir um filme em Port Angeles." Como resolvi enterrar a história dos Cullen fui obrigada a mentir mais uma vez.

Voltamos pra minha casa em silêncio novamente, e ainda naquela noite acordei arfando e assustada, após um sonho estranho. Nele eu estava com Jake caminhando pela praia de La Push, e combinamos que escreveríamos cartas um para o outro, que só seriam lidas após quatro meses em nosso aniversário de um ano de namoro.

Escondemos as cartas em "nossa gruta". E de repente, os meses haviam se passado e ao invés dos penetrantes olhos castanhos e de um sorriso que me aquecia, eu estava caminhando sozinha pela praia. Ao entrar na gruta fria e ouvir o eco de minha respiração inconstante, me deparei com fuligens do que um dia haviam sido cartas.  
Senti uma brisa gélida passar por mim e peguei o único fragmento de papel que ainda não havia sido consumido totalmente pelo fogo.

A letra era de Jake, mas de repente elas foram se embaralhando e mudando a caligrafia, as letras de traços retos e firmes deram lugar à palavras milimetricamente desenhadas.  
Mesmo sem o começo, eu reconheci o fim do que estava escrito.

_Por que desejamos as coisas se não são para nós.  
Por que temos sentimentos se não podemos senti-los._

Era uma citação de 'Tristão e Isolda' de William Shakespeare.

Após rolar na cama e ficar contando em múltiplos de cinco, voltei a dormir e a sonhar novamente... Desta vez, a folha queimada voava das minhas mãos e o vento assobiava no meu ouvido, "Por que você não enxerga aquilo que é tão obvio... Enxergue a verdade e pare de desafiar o que sente".

O vento tinha a mesma voz aveludada de Edward, e neste mesmo instante percebi que a letra do bilhete era dele, mesmo sem nunca ter visto ele escrever.

Na manhã seguinte ao relembrar esse novo fim, eu percebi que meu inconsciente estava me pregando uma peça, afinal tudo começou a ficar confuso após o jogo de verdade ou desafio na casa da Alice.

**POV Alice Brandon**

Se a Bella iria continuar com seu plano _Ignore Terminantemente Alice Brandon_, eu iria começar o meu _Provoque Incansavelmente Isabella Swan._

1º Passo - Ligar para o Edward, e puxar um papinho com o Emmett, caso ele atenda, é claro, a oportunidade faz o ladrão.

"Oi Edward, tudo bem?" Droga, foi ele mesmo que atendeu.

Suspiro. "Tirando o buraco que a sua amiga deixou na minha boca, tudo sim." Mas combina com a Isabella mesmo, exagerado.

"Você sabe que foi culpa do Jasper." Maldição, por que eu estou defendendo ela?

"Tá, deixa isso pra lá, não importa."

"Aham e o Emmett? Ele é, você sabe..."

"Chegou aonde eu queria, futura cunhadinha?"

"Ele falou de mim?" Dei um gritinho esganiçado, saltitando. Eu sabia, eu sou linda e é claro que ele percebeu. Mais gritinhos, pulinhos, palminhas depois... Bem, já deu pra entender, melhor eu eu parar antes que a minha vó venha ver que bicho me mordeu.

"Só que você é muito linda". Derrr, não acredito que ele disse só isso, e o Edward me diz que eu sou sua futura cunhada, até desanimei agora. Se eu fosse um mangá seria aquela bonequinha com olhinho apertado e gota no canto da testa. Adoro me imaginar em personagens. Mas o máximo que posso fazer é soltar minha indignação. "Só isso?"

"Só, mas se você quiser ele embrulhado com um grande laço amarelo, saiba que eu posso ser bem persuasivo quando quero. E o que eu quero, desde o momento em que vi, é a Bella."

AHÁ, EU SABIA! Segure isso Alice, voz de quem não percebeu. "Nossa Edward, sabia que você tinha ficado afim dela e tal, mas não tanto."

"Vamos deixar de falar de intensidade e sim de prática, Alice." Esse é dos meus.

"Lógico cu, afinal você sabe muito bem que persuasão e inteligência caminham juntos e não esqueça o laço amarelo. Então Edzinho, eu ouvi a Bella dizer que ia ver o namorado dela hoje à noite, e eu sei que você iria adorar estragar o momento_ LOVE_."

Ouvi sua risada sarcástica, "Eu até iria, mas você está louca, ela vai me odiar!

Homens adolescentes e idiotas, "Dá pra confiar mais em mim? Eu conheço a Bella melhor do que ninguém, e ela só funciona com Psicologia Inversa, então você vai ligar pra ela e quebrar o clima lá. E como eu sei que você não tem ideia melhor, é o que você vai fazer."

"Tá, entendi, agora eu vou indo, minha mãe está me chamando."

"Oww espera, você vai ligar pra ela com que número mesmo?"

"Merda, passa logo... EDWARD, EMMETT, desçam aqui" ouvi a mãe deles gritando.

Ouvi o som sendo abafado e outro grito, "_Calma mãe, estou no telefone,"_e então ele voltou, "Foda-se, Emmett deixou o Nevasca solto e ele afiou as unhas na estante da sala."

"Tá, anota aí e liga depois das oito, aproveita que ela está com o corno e depois me liga de volta hein."

TuTuTuTuTuTuTuTu

Esperei colada ao celular até depois das nove, mas ele não me ligou de volta. Só espero que ele tenha feito o que eu mandei. Como eu gostaria de ser uma mosquinha só pra ver a reação da Bella, que deve estar imaginando a melhor forma de me esquartejar, assim como o Edward. Ela não é burra e sabe que somente eu iria passar seu celular para o Cullen e ele está pensando na merda que eu o fiz fazer, se é que o idiota ligou, não é?

Mas eu não menti quando disse que conheço muito bem a Bella, somos amigas desde que ela se mudou pra cá, nós tínhamos 14 anos e ela namorava o Caleb.

Ele é o tipo de cara que qualquer garota pediu pra Deus, quer dizer, ele era feinho sabe, mas tão romântico e atencioso, e quem não gosta de ser mimada? Parecia que a Bella não.

Ela pisoteava, maltratava o pobre _namorado_até o dia em que ele terminou com ela e beijou Samantha na frente da escola inteira. Ela me puxou para um canto e chorava repetindo sem parar.

_Liz, ele é meu... meu... Liz, traz ele de volta..._ e coisas como, _eu vou mostrar pra aquelazinha, vadia de uma figa que ele é meu e se ela não entender eu desenho em forma de hematomas.  
_  
Depois de uns dias ela conseguiu ele de volta. Sim, era como se ele fosse um objeto qualquer, e aí quando ela se cansou, o dispensou.

Até que a Bella deu uma amadurecida desde então, mas psicologia inversa ainda funciona bem com ela. E mesmo que eu nunca venha a ter certeza, eu sei que o Edward vai entrar sob sua pele.

* * *

**N/A: **Mereço umas reviezinhas né. Teve POV da Alice. *-*

**N/B: **_Edward atrapalhando o momento da Bella e do Jacob foi ÓÓTIMO! *risadinha* Ele com aliança com Alice... Sei não, quero só ver as loucuras que esses dois vão aprontar. E esses sonhos da Bella? Hm... Ela já está afetada pelo Edward hahaha!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_Kessy Rods_


	5. Planos, show e consequências?

**Capítulo 5 – Planos, Show e Consequências?**

_"Sou errada, sou errante, sempre na estrada, sempre distante,_  
_vou errando enquanto o tempo me deixar."_

_**Nada Sei (Apneia) - Kid Abelha**_

**POV Isabella Marie Swan**

A semana passou lentamente, eu ainda sonhava com Edward e com Jacob, mas normalmente eram somente seus rostos que apareciam, não havia mais nenhuma história confusa envolvida.

Com a Alice resolvi manter a mesma postura; eu a ignoro completamente, e até cheguei a travar planos maquiavélicos de como poderia matá-la, mas não, o mais divertido seria somente contra-atacar fazendo-a imaginar que estava caindo em seu joguinho e... ops planos censurados, risada maquiavélicas ao estilo de novela mexicana.

Eu tinha dó do Edward, porque primeiro ele era um fantochezinho nas mãos de Alice que só queria o Emmett inteiramente para ela, e é claro que como a boa adolescente que é o usaria como pecinha de xadrez. Tudo muito arquitetado e então cheque-mate.

~.~

Vi no Facebook que o 30 Seconds To Mars ia fazer um show em Port Angeles no sábado, a noticia correu por toda península Olimpic, é claro. Como estava sem dinheiro suficiente da mesada pro ingresso, sugeri ao Jacob, bem sutilmente, e ele disse que iria me dar os ingressos e o melhor, iria comigo. Eu sei que ele odeia a banda, mas se ele quer ir e não torrar minha paciência, quem sou eu pra reclamar né, afinal, minha mãe não vai querer colocar empecilhos para eu ir e eu veria de pertinho o gostoso do Jared Leto.

~.~

Eu estava prontíssima desde as sete e nada do Jacob aparecer, primeiro eu pensei que ele se atrasou de propósito porque eu sempre me atraso um pouquinho, mas pra ver o Jared eu comecei a me arrumar logo cedo, é claro. Eu havia comprado um vestido vermelho com manchas pretas curtinho, com um cinto preto com fivela bronze só de acessório, com um tule nos ombros, era cheio de detalhes e foi amor à primeira vitrine e pra combinar vesti um par de All Star preto de couro, afinal estava indo a um show de rock. Deixei meu cabelo levemente despenteado e a maquiagem bem carregada nos olhos. Me admirei no espelho e _voillá_, linda.

_*Foto: i . imgur jHYnwRe . jpg_

_**É a roupa que a Kristen usou no MTV Movie Awards 2009._

Às oito eu comecei a arrancar os cabelos e o tique nervoso do pé estava a mil. Às oito e quinze, adeus dinheiro da manicure, unhas, quem precisa delas?

Às oito e meia eu repetia o seguinte mantra, "Ahhh Jacob Black não me chegue aqui em um minuto, e sem estar com a melhor desculpa do mundo, que eu..." a cada vez que eu repetia, uma atrocidade pior que a outra surgia. Às oito e quarenta e cinco e sem mais tempo de ir para Port Angeles, e sem estar com os ingressos, segurei as lágrimas que faziam meus olhos arderem e fui para La Push.

Quando cheguei, estacionei e esperei uns dez minutos para me acalmar. Quando toquei a campainha, Jacob me atendeu enrolado somente em uma toalha branca com a água ainda escorrendo por seu tórax. Mordi o lábio com força, pois não podia me desconcentrar agora. Ele percebeu que eu estava encarando e deu um sorriso malicioso, que me fez até esquecer o porquê estava ali. Ahhhhhhhhhh se essa toalha cai por um mero acidente. Não, se concentra, você está brava. Senhores hormônios, isso não é hora de trabalhar, durmam, durmam.

Bella concentra, respira e inspira profundamente contando até dez e se concentra.

"JACOB" ouvi Billy chamá-lo, e fiquei com o berro do meu sogro ecoando na minha cabeça, o que me fez retornar um pouco à realidade imaginando que ou o filho dele tinha uma boa desculpa por ainda não estar pronto ou ele estaria de luto em alguns minutos.

"Jacob, como assim você ainda não está pronto?" Usei a voz compreensiva, afinal, uma história sempre tem dois lados.

Ele sorriu sem graça. "Entra amor, vou me trocar e aí te explico com calma." Eu entrei e sentei no sofá sem cerimônia, ele foi até o quarto e colocou uma camiseta, voltando rapidamente para a sala. Roí o que sobrou das unhas, afinal eu podia ameaçá-lo mentalmente o quanto quisesse, mas não era como se pudesse realmente fazer algo, a não ser terminar por ele ser um babaca, mas, é, isso não era uma possibilidade, pois eu o amo. Ele se sentou no outro sofá e começou a falar baixinho, "A Rachel está para dar à luz a qualquer momento, você sabe, e eu quero estar lá no hospital e dar apoio por Paul que está uma pilha... e ver meu sobrinho..."

"E não existe telefone, Black?" Comecei a alterar a voz, e ele fez um 'shiu' para eu baixar. Então me olhou com os olhos negros de cachorrinho abandonado, "Bells, foi tão de repente, você sabe que essas coisas não têm data certa e tudo mais." Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo molhado, desgrenhando tudo, então se sentou ao meu lado e beijou meu pescoço de leve, derreti contra ele e começamos a nos beijar ardentemente.

No meio disso, comecei a repetir a mim mesma em pensamento...

O Show com Jared Leto…  
O Show com Jared Leto…  
O Show com Jared Leto…

Chamei Jake pelo nome ao invés do apelido e na maioria das vezes quando dizia seu nome no início das frases ele sabia que eu estava brava. Mas se eu pegasse o ingresso e tentasse correr, acho que dava tempo de pegar, nem que fosse o meio do show.

Empurrei ele delicadamente e dei um último selinho em seus lábios. "Jacob, preciso ir para Port Angeles, dá tempo ainda." Ele foi para o quarto pegar os ingressos e eu ganhei a perfeita visão de sua bunda que eu já tinha tido a felicidade de dar uma apalpadinha ou duas. Eu era muito sortuda nesse ponto.

~.~

Quando olhei no retrovisor, lembrei que o Jake não fez sequer um elogiozinho e justo hoje que eu estou tão linda.

Minutos depois, no limite da cidade, vi que um carro diminuía a velocidade e enfim quase parou ao meu lado.

Volvo Prata, really?

Os escuros vidros foram descendo lentamente e lá estava Edward me encarando com um sorriso de diversão debochada.

"Quer carona para Port Angeles?" Ele apontou para o banco passageiro,

"Você é cego ou o quê?" Eu tô de carro, babaca.  
**  
**"Só estou imaginando que você não vai chegar a tempo no show com a sua picape."

Arqueei a sobrancelha. "E quem lhe disse que eu estou indo à algum show?"

Ele sorriu de novo. "Vejamos, metade da região está se deslocando ao show do 30 Seconds to Mars que ocorrerá hoje em Port Angeles e não haverá outro evento lá, logo, não preciso ser vidente."

"É, okay, você tem razão." Dei de ombros. Ele entortou a cabeça, como é bonito o infeliz, pensei por um minuto, uma carona não iria matar. "Tudo bem, vou deixar a picape na delegacia e aí nós vamos, estamos atrasados e eu não quero perder mais que o necessário, adoro o Jared Leto."

"EU TAMBÉM!" Eita que voz de super empolgação.

"Tendências gays?"

"O quê?" Ele disse. Ops, pensando em voz alta.

"É que você se empolgou tanto para falar do Jared que perguntei se você era gay, sorry, um pensamento aleatório." Dei de ombros, meio sem graça.

"Idiota," ele murmurou, "eu gosto das músicas, do jeito dele cantar, da maneira que age no palco, e da atuação, é isso somente."

Uffs, ops ele me chamou de idiota? "Peraí meu filho quem é idiota? Hein?" Edward ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição.

"Foi mal, força de expressão, mas você ficou bem aliviada do fato de eu não ser gay, não é?" Ele soltou uma risada cínica, ele pode ter olhos lindos, mas sabe ser bem irritante.

Dei meia volta para deixar o carro e em seguida partimos em completo silêncio, e máxima velocidade, e no caminho me lembrei do plano de fazer do Edward um besta completo.

~.~

Quando descemos, caminhei sedutoramente até onde ele estava e ele me olhava maliciosamente e ao mesmo tempo sem entender absolutamente nada. Fui rápida e pressionei seu corpo contra a porta do carro, cheguei bem perto de seus lábios, e quando ele fechou os olhos, fui até sua orelha e sussurrei.

"Você me quer, Edward?" Mas aquilo começou a ficar difícil, porque aquela eletricidade toda percorreu meu corpo. Ele respondeu sussurando...

"Não sei, e você me quer?" Precisando acabar com um plano que não ia dar certo, preferi cortar aquilo no começo.

"Resposta errada, para mim não sei é considerado apenas como não." Então virei as costas e fui andando em direção a fila, com uma falsa confiança. Mas antes de chegar senti algo me puxar, era Edward que grudou em meu braço e me arrastou de forma brusca olhando diretamente em meus olhos, mas me soltou ao ver que só encontrou o desprezo que reuni em meu olhar.

Continuei a caminhar em direção a fila do camarote repetindo para mim mesma, continua andando e não volte lá. Repeti isso mentalmente até ter certeza de que não iria me entregar àqueles lábios rosados, pois a cada segundo desejava o Cullen mais e mais. E logo que avistei uns amigos meus, parti em direção a eles.

Cheguei cumprimentando todos, Tyler, Eric, Alec, Zafrina e Barbara com um beijo no rosto e por último Caius, ele é meu melhor amigo homem, mas nos víamos pouco desde que ele foi para a faculdade, cursar química, farmácia, sei lá. Ele me deu um abraço super apertado e me rodopiou, apesar dos meus gritos histéricos de _me solta_, que na verdade eram só para fazer charme. Nós 2 dois éramos tão íntimos que já ficamos algumas vezes no passado, felizmente nada que interferisse na nossa amizade.

Quando me soltou ele disse:

"O nome faz jus à beleza mesmo, hein, tá gata como sempre." Pena que meu namorado não pensa o mesmo.

"Se não estivesse namorando... mas isso não é um grande problema, é?!" Seu sorriso largo e manhoso se arrastou por seu rosto.

Dei um tapa de brincadeira em seu braço. "Lógico que é, seu bobo, você sabe que eu não faço isso."Ele deu de ombros. "É, eu sei, mas você sabe que eu posso te convencer com meu incrível charme arrasador ou uma das fórmulas que andei aprendendo." Olhei com falsa indignação.

"Quer dizer que ao invés de descobrir um remédio que cure os males do mundo, você anda criando fórmulas para usar em mocinhas indefesas." Rimos com cumplicidade e ele rebateu.

"Você? Indefesa? Sei."

~.~

O show ia começar mais tarde que o esperado, então tivemos um tempo para por o papo em dia. Em meio a vários assuntos, eles começaram com um papo saudosista de Forks, eu ria sem entender como alguém pode sentir falta de lá. Mas conversa vem, conversa vai...

"E aí, como é que você está com o Black te deixando sozinha pra ir no aniversário da Jessica?" Estalei o pescoço para cima, o quê?  
**  
**"OO QUEEEE?" Olhei para o Caius.

"Puta merda, falei demais." Ele olhou desesperado. Como se a mãe tivesse pegado seus cigarros debaixo do colchão. Sem hesitar, puxei ele de lado e lhe contei a desculpa esfarrapada que o meu agora talvez _ex-namorado_ inventou, mas o Caius com seu jeito de sempre me disse pra relaxar e curtir o show. E como disse a Zafrina, "_Quem precisa de namorado com o Jared no palco__?_"

Tyler me ofereceu vodka com Schweeppes Citrus, só que tinha mais vodka do que qualquer outra coisa naquele copo, todos pediram para eu ir com calma, mas a bebida me deixava mais solta. E finalmente o show começou. Do camarote dava para ver tudo de pertinho, para o meu total azar os Cullen estavam lá também. Não sei porque foram separados, mas Emmett também foi.

Já no meio do show,eu berrava, cantava, pulava e outras coisas que garotas que aparentemente não tem nada no cérebro fazem. E o Caius não parava de me provocar um segundo sequer, sussurrando trechos das músicas em minha orelha, me abraçando, beijando meu pescoço. Só consegui um pouco de espaço, quando me afastei dele na empolgação da minha música favorita: '_Beautiful Lie_'. Pulando mais ainda, feito uma louca desnorteada.

No final da música, um certo par de olhos verdes passa a uns dois metros de distância de onde eu me encontrava.

"Oiiiiiiii Edwardddddd!" Tentei usar um tom sedutor, mas ficou completamente desastroso.

"Não tem só o Ed aqui não, Bellinha." Reconheci imediatamente a voz do Emmett, mas estava tão 'alegre' que nem me importava com o mico vulgo king kong. Então tropecei e o Caius me segurou, tentando me beijar, mas dando de topo com a minha bochecha, me equilibrei, e virei para olhar onde os Cullens estavam, o mais novo me encarava com uma cara que queria dizer. 'Você é louca garota?!' Com raiva pela reprimenda visual, me virei e beijei o Caius me entregando ao seu forte abraço,esquecendo-me de quase todos a nossa volta. Até que paramos para recuperar o ar e quando olhei novamente para os Cullens com a minha melhor expressão de desafio, vi seus rostos pasmos, indicando decepção e nojo no mais novo e risos do mais velho.

Vi o Emmett puxar o braço dele dizendo algo como: 'você é idiota, ela é bipolar', mas posso ter apenas imaginado isso. Então voltei a me concentrar no palco, para curtir o resto do show, afinal esse era o propósito de uma pessoa pagar pelo VIP, curtir o Show, e não meter os pés pelas mãos e ferrar com a própria vida.

~.~  
**  
**No fim Tyler se ofereceu para me levar para casa e como agora eu já não tinha muitas opções, aceitei. Afinal, não podia voltar com nenhum dos Cullen, não tinha tanta cara de pau assim de ir com Caius, isso só pioraria toda a situação.

Quando cheguei Charlie estava na sala, só me olhou torto sem proferir palavra alguma. Tentei ao máximo fingir o quão sóbria eu estava, mas acho que não funcionou muito bem. Subi, deitei de roupa e tudo, e dormi imediatamente, se não dormi, sei lá o que fiz porque não me lembro de nada. Acordei mais ou menos umas duas horas depois e rolei por um tempo na cama, com meus pensamentos sufocantes.

Além de ser o ser humano mais desastrado e confuso da face da terra, acabei de ganhar o título de Miss Hospício também. Ahhh, o Edward nunca mais vai querer saber de mim, e não era isso que eu queria, que ele me deixasse em paz? Bem, sua anta, foi você que o provocou e o dispensou, mas quem mandou ele dizer "não sei"... vai se ferrar, 'não sei' pra mim é não e pronto. Sua idiota, não acredito que você está pensando no Cullen enquanto nós temos problemas a resolver o nosso namorado ou ex-namorado, sei lá.  
**  
**Sei que ele mentiu porque eu não o deixaria ir sozinho a festa e também não deixaria de ir àquele show nem que partissem minha cabeça com um machado. E eu nem sei se ele me traiu, a única certeza é que EU... EU sou a vadia da história.

Depois de tanto rolar em meio a travesseiros, me levantei, tomei um demorado banho, e depois de tomar o café manhã acompanhado de um analgésico, saí deixando um simples bilhete na geladeira informando meus pais.

Não estava conseguindo me encarar no espelho, de modo que ver Renee e Charlie pela manhã me causaria um desconforto e tanto.  
**  
**Pensei onde iria passar a tarde, na Alice nem pensar, estamos brigadas por tempo indeterminado, apesar deste fato estar me incomodando demais, mas não dou o braço a torcer, tenho de pensar em uma forma dela vir falar comigo novamente.

A Angela vai me dar outro sermão do tipo Senhorita Responsabilidade em pessoa.

E a Rosalie tá viajando, e mesmo se não estivesse , não estou afim de brincar de salão de beleza, porque aquela ali cresceu, mas ainda brinca de Barbie Humana, às vezes adoro ser a Barbie, mas não hoje.

Heidi, é isso, vou pra casa da Heidi! Ela deve estar dormindo, mas preciso de alguém que me compreenda sem me repreender. Quando olhei para fora me recordei de ter deixado o meu carro na delegacia com Charlie ontem à noite e então peguei o Accord da minha mãe, já que ela mal o usava mesmo. O que é uma super injustiça, isso da minha mãe ter um carro novo que não usa e eu sendo obrigada andar com o miss sucata.

Ela me atendeu com a cara amassada expressando claramente '_sua louca, o que você faz aqui a essa hora da manhã?'_, mas não me disse nada a não ser o típico Bom Dia. A abracei tão forte que quase podia ouvir seus ossos se partirem, mas precisava do conforto de alguém.

Um tempo depois eu contei-lhe tudo e ela somente ficou me escutando por uma meia hora. Já estava acostumadérrima a me ver metida com confusões, de modo que era como se estivesse ouvindo a história da Chapeuzinho Vermelho, em que na primeira vez você morre de medo do lobo, mas depois de ouvir a mesma história vinte vezes, já lhe é tão banal que você apenas ouve.  
**  
**Depois disso passamos a tarde tentando me distrair, com filme de terror, brigadeiro de panela, e depois fomos ouvir músicas trash para ficar pulando no quarto feito duas loucas. Por fim, ela me encorajou a ir até a reserva Quileute, mas diferente de Ang, ela não esperava que eu lhe contasse a _verdade_, apenas sentisse o clima entre nós para poder tomar uma decisão sensata.

Ela foi o nosso cupido, então imagino que odiaria nos ver separados depois do trabalho que ela teve.

Enquanto estava tomando coragem para sair, o Aro chegou e então eu não ia atrapalhar o resto do domingo deles, me despedi e essa foi minha deixa para ir para La Push. Billy estaria pescando com Charlie, então teria tempo o suficiente para conversarmos a sós.

Estacionei próximo a casa do Jacob e fiquei escutando uma seleção de nossas músicas para me empurrar até lá. Depois de uns quinze minutos a porta se abriu e ele caminhou até o carro, parando ao lado da janela, me deu um selinho e quando eu ia perguntar onde ele estava indo, ele mesmo me interrompeu e disse.

"Oi amor, estava indo na casa do Embry, mas que bom que você veio, como foi o show?"

"Melhor impossível." Dei um sorrisão, mas fiquei meio sem graça, de qualquer forma, não estava mentindo, o show em si foi realmente muito bom, o ruim foi o que aconteceu no local agora era a minha vez, esperei ele entrar no carro e então perguntei, bem direta.

"A festa de aniversário da Jessica estava boa? Se divertiu ?" Seus olhos ficaram arregalados como cervos na frente de um farol, vi seu pomo de Adão subir e descer. Ele abriu a boca, olhou para a frente e disse: "Amor, desculpa eu ter mentido, mas é que..."

"Não precisa explicar nada." Era nítido em suas feições e tom de voz que ele só estava preocupado com a mentira, o que me provou que ele não me traíra. A tensão maior emanava de mim. Mais uma vez ele tentou se explicar, mas tampei sua boca com um ardente beijo. Beijo em que eu esperava afogar minha culpa, mesmo que ela teime em usar boia e colete salva-vidas, para ficar ali bem firme na minha beijamos mais um pouco e então entramos na sua casa, que estava vazia, desliguei o celular, que aprendi ser muito importante nessas horas. Não estávamos na linda paisagem da praia de La Push _Baby_, mas quem se importa? Alguns beijos e escorregadas de mão depois, ouvimos alguém berrando lá fora. Mas não é possível, estão de brincadeira comigo! Eu tentei ignorar, mas a voz chamando pelo Jake era tão irritante que ganhava de uma taquara rachada discutindo com uma hiena com dor de barriga. Então falei para ele atender e dispensar o energúmeno logo."Oi Jake, tá sozinho? Demorou tanto para atender!" Ops, voz de piriguete no ar. Levantei correndo do sofá e fui em direção a porta. "Não querida, ele está muito bem acompanhado." Impagável a cara dela quando eu apareci na porta e respondi antes do Jake e continuei a lhe mandar aquele olhar de 'sai do meu território, bitch'.

Ela só sorriu. "Oi, atrapalhei alguma coisa?" Ah jura?!

"Imagina, o que você poderia atrapalhar Lauren." Quase cuspi o nome. Afinal, você é somente uma mosca, um serzinho insuportável.

Mas ela se superou, tive que me segurar para não grudar na vagabunda, acredite ela passou por mim e se sentou no sofá como se a casa fosse dela. Jake apenas pediu licença e foi em direção ao seu quarto. Ele é louco ou coisa parecida? Me deixar sozinha com essazinha aqui, eu quero matar ela, ele não percebe. Pode parecer uma comparação ridícula, mas eu me sentei rígida como uma leoa em posição de ataque.

Ele voltou e se sentou ao meu lado, e eu grudei em seu braço, como quem diz '_a carne de primeira aqui é minha pra gente como você só sobra a carniça sua Hiena histérica'.  
_  
Mesmo com a tensão espessa, ela tentou puxar assunto, mas percebeu que Jacob estava receoso em conversar com ela enquanto eu afundava minhas unhas em seu braço demonstrando toda a minha raiva.

Quando ela finalmente foi embora, parti logo em seguida me despedindo dele com um beijo apaixonado.

~.~

Quando voltei para casa eram quase oito da noite, papai ainda me olhava torto, mamãe me passou um breve sermão por passar tanto tempo fora de casa, eu ouvi quietinha e depois subi e fui tomar banho e entrar na internet um ouvindo meus cd's, e pensando em como preciso tomar uma atitude definitiva, não posso continuar metendo os pés pelas mãos.

Só estou tentando adiar o inevitável em uma relação desgastada, mas até quando eu irei aguentar essa situação?

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Adoro minha Bella dramática *ao melhor estilo mexicana* lol ~ _

_**Lary Reeden**_

**N/B: **_Dramática, confusa e louca deviam ser os sobrenomes dessa Bella, viu. Putaquepariu, se decide mulher!_

_Comentem! Bjs_

_**Kessy Rods**_


End file.
